microcommonsfandomcom-20200214-history
Development Action Plan of Samana Cay
The Development Action Plan of Samana Cay (DAPOSC) is the official agenda set by the Samana Cay National Council in order to facilitate growth of Samana Cay as an island and as a country. The plan involves six sectors: environmental, economic, cultural, diplomatic, political, and other. All of the points in these sectors add up to a 35-point plan. Prime Minister Joseph Wilson developed the plan over the month of July, and he presented it to the National Council on August 5, 2010. After debating for 3 days, the National Council voted 13-1-2 in favor of the plan. Environmental This sector deals with environmental issues on the island. #Responsibly clear land on the island of Samana Cay for settlement. #Respect valued natural landmarks and preserve them as part of the Samana Cay National Park System. #Do not clear land that is not required for settlement at this time. #Preserve native wildlife inside the national parks. #Preserve pre-Columbian human artifacts in their natural state. #Limit marine wildlife harvesting to ensure safe populations for the future. #Preserve reefs in Samanian waters. Economic This sector deals with the Samanian economy and the financial well-being of the government and its citizens. #Develop the GDP of the nation through the responsible exportation of natural resources. #Create jobs through the development of public works projects (points 10-14). #Establish electricity production plants on the designated spots in Executive Order M0003. #Establish waste management plants on the designated spots in Executive Order M0003. #Establish water treatment facilities on the designated spots in Executive Order M0003. #Create seaports and airports for the movement of goods, people, and ideas between Samana Cay and the outside world. #Establish an agricultural sector on the designated spots in Executive Order M0001. #Establish an improved standard of living for Samanian citizens and residents-to-be through job creation (points 9-14), recreational facilities (points 2 and 4), and infrastructure development (points 16-17). #Establish the highway and road system designated by Executive Order M0003. #Develop the utilities systems to be spread to all residencies throughout the island based on the facilities laid out in points 10-12. #Develop a fair taxation system that will allow the government to collect taxes from residents in order to pay for vital government enterprises. Cultural This sector focuses on developing a unique culture for Samana Cay to increase citizens' standard of living and to create a sense of identity among Samanians. #Finalize the vocabulary for the Samanian language. #Promote national symbols as a way to create a sense of identity and nationalism. #Create unique culinary dishes inspired by the Samanian landscape and natural resources. #Promote media as a way to connect the people together under the Samanian identity. #Develop and promote education on all levels, including university, as a way to spread the history, ideas, and culture of the Samanian republic to its people. #Ensure religious freedom to all people in Samana Cay. #Ensure equality by race, sex, orientation, and income level. #Ensure the Universal Declaration on Human Rights is observed and followed in the republic. Diplomatic This sector works on developing Samana Cay's diplomatic relations with the rest of the world. #Increase allies of the republic in trade, military support, and support for common causes. #Achieve recognition and acceptance from both the macronational and micronational communities. #Improve relations between districts to ensure a united Samana Cay. Political This sector deals with the inner workings of the Samanian government and district governments. #Eliminate all corruption on all levels of government and in all areas. #Promote proactive lawmaking to solve issues before they begin. #Strive for cooperation between all agencies, local governments, and the federal government. #Ensure all citizens are thoroughly protected to the fullest extent of the law by the National Militia. Other This sector deals with the formalities of the plan and the resolution that creates this plan. #This plan is effective for 3 years. #plan will be reevaluated, amended as needed, and revoted on as a new resolution after this 3-year period. Category:Plans Category:Samana Cay